


The Loch Ness Intervention

by ml101



Series: Tales from the Water [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange, May Day Menagerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: On a education trip on the shores of Loch Ness, Dr. Gold and Professor French discover more than just the mythical creature hiding underneath the surface.





	1. Doctor Loch Ness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Dear leni-ba/Leni,
> 
> I am deeply honored to have been your Zookeeper this year. I just wish the tumblr monster had cooperated had not eaten most of my asks and of course me not being online that much. Here's the first of three stories I'll be posting and I hope you like them all.
> 
> Your Zookeeper,  
> wierdogal/ ml101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been to Loch Ness at all but I do have a friend who has and asked him to describe it in detail. This is a work of fiction and I apologize early for any inaccuracies that you might find :)

Professor Belle French had no idea why she had signed up to help facilitate this education trip of History majors. It was supposedly a field trip if you will for the all too eager History majors, all wanting to impress their department chair, the famous Dr. Reiner Adam Gold.

This particular trip was supposed to cover the usual folk tale of the Loch Ness monster and the task for everyone on this educational camping trip was to research the origins of the myth of the Loch Ness monster.

Most of the students were excited to do some of their own investigations, which of course was asking the locals of their own myths and experiences. Everyone was aiming to please their teacher seeing his Scottish ancestry.

Speaking of, Dr. Gold had walked to the front of the gathered students, already giving out parameters of the day’s tasks. Everyone was to meet back at the camping site so Dr. Gold could ask the result of the day’s investigation and to help the students write their own research paper.

“Oh,” said Dr. Gold as an afterthought. “The person who finds my mystery witness in the village is exempted from other project tasks for the semester.”

The students all took off running to interview locals as Dr. Gold flashed a bright smile towards Professor French.

Belle was on her way to gaining her own PhD, her dissertation focusing on the history of libraries. She had discussed in depthly the path of her dissertation with Dr. Gold over numerous dates in his office--dates? No the weren’t dates. They were more like... consultations? Right consultations. They weren’t dates. Why would she even consider them as such when the man himself was so oblivious to what was right in front of him that--

“Care for a stroll around the site Professor French?” asked Dr. Gold with his signature smile that made Belle’s knees weak every time it was aimed her way. Well she only usually sees him smiling her way anyway but that’s beside the point.

“I would love to, Dr. Gold,” replied Belle as the senior member of the staff offered his arm to her and she looped hers with his and they began walking. “I would love to be shown the sites by a true local.”

“Well technically I didn’t grow up here,” remarked Gold as they walked along the path. “Glasgow was my turf if you will.”

“Turf?” said Belle with a smile. “Looks like your students are getting to you, Dr. Gold.”

“Reiner please,” replied the History Chair as he smiled at his companion. “Dr. Gold is much too formal between colleagues, don’t you think Professor French?”

“Well if that’s the case,” began Belle as she took the plunge. “Maybe you could start calling me Belle instead of Professor? It sounds like the leader of that comic book series.”

“No offense to the brilliant mind of Charles Xavier,” began Gold with a chuckle. “But you are a far more alluring professor.”

* * *

They had spent their alone time talking about their own childhood cities, their love for literature, and basically everything under the sun.

She had always admired how passionate he could be about different things, especially about history and his family. The way he talked about his son was such a heartwarming thing that Belle could just imagine him as a loving father, much different from the father stories she had heard from her own students.

When the students have returned, all not having tracked down Dr. Gold’s mystery witness, the group of students had gathered around a bonfire where Dr. Gold had created a very interesting setup for a discussion about the history of Loch Ness and how the myth had initially surfaced.

Belle stood to the side and marvelled how Gold spoke not just with his words but with his hands and gestures to his students. It was like he was performing, waiving his hands all about like a grand storyteller. Belle laughed with the students as Gold flourished his hands once again, saying that he was imitating the imp who spun straw into his namesake (given his height, it wasn’t too far from the imagination).

“Very good Mr. Mills,” declared Gold as the young man gave the most recent eye-witness account. Apparently, the local he had talked to saw the creature recently and it seemed to be appearing frequently since the day of their arrival. “Isn’t that quite a coincidence? Sightings have increased because of our arrival...now that may sound good but can anyone tell me how this might actually be a bad thing?”

“False accounts,” thought Belle as one of the students said otherwise. Given the interest and the tourist attraction, locals tend to exaggerate tales just to get visitors coming. Given the size of their group, it isn’t a surprise that many would say that they have had a sighting of Nessie a few days ago.

Gold continued with his discussion but eventually ended his piece and dismissed his students so they could all eat. It was their last night and the bonfire had been scheduled as a culminating night for a job well done in Belle’s case anyway. Many people in the university saw Gold as a perfectionist and a hard professor to please but seeing him for the past few days with his students, the rumors was just as false as Belle had initially thought.

She guessed it was really just a matter of not being able to please everyone. History majors love Gold, but those who might just take a course of his for extra course credit or as an elective might see him as a beast.

Frankly he was a good looking beast to begin with--

“Care to share my not so edible dinner with me, Belle?” offered Gold as he walked towards her as the students all took seats by the bonfire. Many were eager to get to the dessert part which were roasted marshmallows and chocolate syrup which Gold and Belle had bought earlier that day.

“Only if I am allowed to share my own,” countered Belle. She wasn’t the best cook and so she sought out the diner nearby that said to have the best lasagna and cheeseburgers.

“My, my what an offering,” remarked Gold as Belle showed him what she had gotten. It was easily a dinner for two and Belle blushed as Gold must have come to the same realization. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see some of the students smiling their way.

This might not have been the best idea…

* * *

Belle couldn’t sleep.

The dinner and bonfire ended without incident and she and Gold had departed for the night without her making a complete and utter fool of herself.

Not unless Gold saw the deep blush on her face when the man had wished her goodnight and gave her what had to be the warmest smile she had ever received from him. He was immaculately gorgeous, not to mention adorable, with his short brown and grey hair, his pixie ears framing his face plus the smile and it took all of Belle’s will not to go weak at the knees and just kiss him.

She covered her face with one hand and groaned quietly as to not wake up the tents near her. She should really stop these thoughts before her impulsiveness kicks in and she jumps Dr. Gold along the hallway.

But wouldn’t that be a site and the news around campus and she’d finally know how his lips feel when--

Belle sat up and whined to her hands covering her face. This was definitely not helping her sleep and she was sure the students near her were not as well.

Maybe to prove her point, Belle heard noises from outside the tent, going up the path heading to the loch. Just her luck the students would try something on their last night. Calming her nerves, Belle got her torch and headed out to find the troublemakers and make sure their back before Dr. Gold gets wind of them getting into trouble. It was the last night and students tend to get into mischief just to make their trip more memorable.

She followed the path and was surprised that she wasn’t catching up….or rather not seeing anyone in front of her. The students couldn’t have gotten that head of a start on her. They shouldn’t have gone far without her catching up with--

She heard the water splashing and broke out into a run. Kids these days, they were literally going to be the death of her if she doesn’t get them back to their campsite before Dr. Gold gets wind of things.

But as she reached the end of the path, the loch was still. The stars and her torch provided enough light for Belle to see the loch in all its beauty...but the lake was still, as though nothing had splashed into its waters just a few moments ago.

What in the world was happening?

But then out of the corner of her eye, something stirred and Belle quickly shone her torch that direction only to drop it in shock and fear. She dropped to the ground and scurried away, trying to feel her torch as she backed away from the loch because there was no mistaking what she had seen.

It was Nessie. And she was swimming towards her general area. It didn’t look like the creature was looking her way but nevertheless the creature was swimming towards her.

Belle, taking refuge behind a small bush near the edge of the loch, readied her torch like a weapon, knowing it was futile and she was about to be eaten by a dinosaur like monster. She heard the water splash and--nothing. The night was still, well maybe except for Belle’s heartbeat that felt like drums to her ears.

Belle took a deep breath. Do the brave thing...she clutched the torch in both hands and turned, ready to swing only for her eyes to lock with another pair of eyes across the lake...a pair of deep brown eyes that reminded her so much of--

“Reiner?!”


	2. Professor Loch Ness

Reiner Gold couldn’t sleep.

The night couldn’t have ended more perfectly. He had dinner with the ever beautiful and intelligent Professor Belle French who was on her ways to earning a PhD, damn time if Gold had to voice out.

Belle was brilliant. She was more intelligent that he was and he would even admit that to the whole university, no he would shout it from the top of the faculty building for everyone to hear...maybe then she might notice his feelings for her.

There was an easier path, Gold thought to himself as he groaned again, placing a hand over his face. The easiest way was for him to get the guts to go over to her and smoothly ask if she was available to have dinner with him, or even any kind of meal for that matter, that she was available and would like the company and--

Gold groaned and closed his eyes. Exactly why he never had the nerve to ask...because the brilliant faculty member that he was turned into a blundering idiot whenever he was in front of Belle French.

When the Dean had basically ordered him to find another faculty to help with the trip or else she’d call the entire thing off, Gold had already bribed his colleague David Nolan free lunches for a year before Professor French knocked on his door expressing her interests. She had reasoned that she wanted to take a breather from her own dissertation but still wanted to make use of the free time she was getting because her classes would be cancelled because her students would be taking part in the trip.

Obviously, Nolan quickly excused himself with a smile, congratulating him on finding some to help with the trip and Gold could see the smug smile even as Nolan turned the corner to his own office.

Gold wanted to say that his little crush wasn’t that obvious but the gibes from his colleagues said otherwise...which only proved to Gold that Belle French was long away from being interested in him.

Why did he even bother? She was way out of his league...and Gold was used to rejection and he didn’t know if his heart could even take a third, especially from a woman he had grown to adore over the past year of their talks over her dissertation.

Gold sigh and it was just at that moment that he heard movement outside his tent. Figures the students would chose the last night to get into mischief. He supposed he could give them a heads start. He knew of course of the bet amongst his students of getting an actual picture of Nessie which Gold really found ridiculous but most of History students had the notion that they could all be Indiana Jones by the time they graduate.

Not that he pointed out the Henry Jones Jr. was actually an archeologist and not a historian and that the depiction of said character was really far out there to begin with but he would never stand in the way of young bright minds thirsting for knowledge inspired by a movie character. At least it got them to take their studies seriously.

Deciding that the students would probably be half-way through the path to the loch by now, Gold put on his coat and got his torch and headed after them. Trust their last night to be exciting. Not that he found the entire trip dull...conversing with his son and his family was one of the highlights of his trip.

His daughter-in-law was his supposed secret witness but he had already predicted that none of his students would be brave enough to ask the local constable about the Loch Ness monster.

He was surprised that the students ahead of him were keeping quiet. He has supervised many of these trips in his career and students were usually whispering to themselves as they tried to head out at night to the end of the path right to the edge of the loch just to maybe get a glimpse of Nessie. Granted this batch were very bright and probably knew when to keep their mouths shut unless they wanted to get into trouble…

But Gold had reached the end of the path already and there was no one else in sight. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and with the help of the stars, Gold could see clearly the still surface of the lake.

Still.

He turned to look around but there was no sign of any other human being around. He could have sworn he heard people walking outside his tent.

Gold sighed and turned off his torch to get a better view of the stars above. History may be his speciality but there was no denying that astronomy was beautiful and fascinating.

Just as he was debating whether he was looking at a planet or a star, he heard a distant splash somewhere and his torch was immediately lighted. It couldn’t have been that far and as Gold shone his light to his surroundings, his breathe caught in his throat.

Because the sound didn’t come near him at all...it was somewhere in the middle of the loch and Gold would swear he saw ripples by that area...something had surfaced and decided to dive back down as to not be seen.

Gold dealt with facts but there was always small part of him that believed in the legends and with what his own eyes were telling him...there was a definite sign to investigate.

“Hello?” called Gold as he shone his torch all over the river. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” And hopefully that means you won’t eat me.

Another splash but Gold was still too slow as his torch only caught the movement of the water as whatever it was dove back down.

“I can sense that you’re not dangerous,” called Gold once again. “And that you’re just as eager to learn about me as I am about you.”

Gold took a chance and turned off his torch. “Here, I’ve turned this off. You’ll be able to see me first before I can do anything--”

The splash of water was louder this time and Gold even felt a few drops landing on his clothes. He resisted the urge to turn around because he knew the creature would just get scared and who knows what it might do.

“I’m going to turn around and face you alright--”

But as he did, his eyes locked with a pair of deep blue ones and recognition instantly snapped into place.

“Belle?!”

* * *

“Dr. Gold wake up!”

Gold forced his eyes open and had almost head butted Roland Mills but the good lad had the instinct of moving back just as Gold immediately sat up.

He turned and saw that he was actually back in his own tent with Roland and that it was still dark out.

“Dr. Gold are you ok?”

Gold turned back to his worried student and grasped the boy’s shoulder. “A little confused, but otherwise no worse for wear. What happened?”

“Violet and I were checking to make sure everyone was asleep as you asked us,” began Roland as he watched his professor curiously. “When we both heard you and Professor French seeming to be having some sort of nightmare.”

“Nightmare, huh…”


	3. A Kiss By the Loch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I used Roland and Violet because Henry here is the son of Neal and Emma who was mentioned in the previous chapter.

“Professor French!”

Belle snapped her eyes open and sat up Violet had to jump out of the way lest they collided. “Professor French, are you alright?”

“What--Violet? Where--” Belle cut off as she looked at her surroundings. She was back at her own tent. She wasn’t by the loch and she was most certainly not looking at the Loch Ness monster that had the eyes the same as--

“You and Dr. Gold sounded like you two were having nightmares,” explained Violet as Belle looked back at one of the students Gold had assigned to always keep a lookout in case the other students decided to cause trouble.

“Ms. Steele? Professor French?” came the voice and Violet helped Belle to her feet as they exited the tent. Just outside were Roland and Dr. Gold, the older looking like he fought with his own sleeping bag.

“Are you alright?” asked Dr. Gold as he motioned towards Roland and Violet. “Apparently, Mr. Mills and Ms. Steele were ending their patrol when they heard the both of us having night terrors.”

“More like gasps and having trouble breathing,” began Roland. “We were both quite terrified that something was attacking you.”

“Must have been the burgers with extra pickles,” replied Gold who smiled up at Belle who blushed. “We’ll be alright. Why don’t the two of you get some sleep.”

The two students reluctantly left their professors and headed to their tents. Gold rubbed the back of his head then motioned for the logs around the now snuff out bonfire. “You never really answered my question.”

“Oh,” replied Belle, feeling her face blush. “Sorry. I’m fine. Just some dream…”

“Me too,” replied Gold. They sat their in uncomfortable silence both wanting and wishing to tell the other what they had dreamed but may seem to be inappropriate.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Gold as he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“That I should do the brave thing and hopefully bravery will follow,” replied Belle and she sighed before turning to face him completely. “This will sound very weird but the dream I had...well...you were Nessie.”

Gold’s mouth dropped and he was to stunned to say anything, giving Belle the impression that he might saw her as a complete lunatic. “I know it’s stupid and all that but you were! The creature had the same brown eyes as you and as I walked over to you--it sort of leaned forward and you did--I mean it did and we kissed and then everything was all magical and then...well and then Violet shook me awake.”

Belle didn’t dare to look at him. Why did she even think that sharing that bit of information was a good idea? Now he’d think of her as some stupid--

She was surprised by his barking laugh and she must have mirrored his expression earlier. But she quickly got over her surprise and the feeling was replaced with her heart sinking by his actions. Her face blushed once more but this time of pure embarrassment and she made to stand when Gold grabbed her arm gently.

And for a moment Belle was back by the edge of the lake, looking at those warm brown eyes and drowning in them.

“I’m sorry,” began Gold with a smile. “Me laughing probably wasn’t the best response to that but I just couldn’t help it. It’s such a brilliant coincidence and as a historian, I don’t really believe in those things but--”

“Coincidence?” asked Belle.

“I had almost the exact same dream,” answered Gold. “But instead of the Loch Ness Monster having brown eyes...they were a deep blue.” He paused and locked eyed with her. “Same as yours.”

“Oh,” began Belle, it was the only coherent thought she could muster at that point. Because Gold had said that it was almost the exact same dream except for Nessie’s eye color...meaning he had also kissed the monster thinking it was her, which would only mean… “Oh.”

They sat in silence one again but Gold kept looking at the path leading to the edge of the loch and Belle kept imagining him turning into a water creature--

“I won’t be able to sleep unless I see it with my own eyes,” said Gold all of a sudden as he stood abruptly and offered Belle his hand.

Belle took it and they got their coats and torches and headed out. Belle couldn’t help but feel a little deja-vu as she walked the path a second time but at least Reiner was there by her side.

In record time, they were already by the loch and it was as the dream had...peaceful and still below the sea of stars. Gold turned off his torch and just looked out.

“I usually try and explain everything,” he began as he surveyed the loch. “But I don’t have any clue as to what had just happened…”

“Maybe we’re not meant to figure it out,” voiced out Belle. “I guess we should just forget it ever happened.”

“Is that what you want?” asked Gold, not meet her gaze. “We’re just supposed to forget that we both had a dream of kissing each other.”

“Technically we kissed Nessie,” said Belle, hoping to bring humor into the conversation but the look on Gold’s face told her it had failed. “Look, it was only a dream and I--”

She was cut off by Gold’s sigh. “I’m going to take your advice and do the brave thing, here.”

“What--”

Suddenly there were warm lips against hers and all thought left her as Reiner Adam Gold kissed her with all the passion she had seen him give in his lectures. Her hands manage to find the side of his head as she felt his on her back.

When they finally needed to breathe, they drifted apart and Gold locked eyes with her. “That most certainly felt like a dream…”

Belle smiled and leaned forward once again. “Maybe we should do it again to check.” And she captured his lips with hers, sinking her teeth on his bottom lip, making Gold shudder. “There’s your answer then Dr. Gold.” Belle managed in between kisses.

“No I don’t think I’ve gotten my answer yet,” said Gold with a smile. “Maybe we should keep on doing--”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

A few feet from the couple, a pair of eyes just above the surface of the lake was barely seen in the darkness of the night...but if you squint, you could see that whoever or whatever it was….it was smiling because of a job well done.


End file.
